When Fire Awakes Ice:
by Lucky-2707
Summary: Gray lives a long and hard life when his past comes to haunt him all he can see is Blood, Tears, Drugs, Death, Failure, and Fear. Although that comes to an halt when Gray finally meets him the person who gives a seventh role in his life. Love. Warning: Language, Violence, Drugs use, sexual themes and eventually situations, rape, and Yaoi. If your offended by any of this don't read.
1. Prologue

**_Story Title: When Fire Awakes Ice_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Warning: Future Yaoi, Language, Rape, Violence_**

 ** _I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I only made this fanfiction for entertainment purposes._**

 ** _Note: This is the first fanfic that I have ever written. So please comment whether it was a good or bad prologue. Also, sorry, but you are going to have to wait for the next chapter before meeting any of the characters. Lastly this story is modern AU/ High school._**

 _ **When Fire Awakes Ice:**_

 ** _The Prologue:_**

Blood

Tears

Drugs

Death

Failure

Fear

These are six of seven roles that played in my life, each having their own concepts and thoughts that has affected me since I had been a kid. I had a horrible childhood, one that I would never want to relive or one that anyone would want to be stuck with in that matter.

Blood: Is the concept of what I had seen as a kid, what I witness through my own eyes, and the images that had begun to photograph in my own thoughts. A role that haunts me in my sleep or even when I'm awake.

Tears: Is the concept of my emotions and being strong for far too long that damage my mental, yet also damage my physical body as well. It carries through me as though I regret so much when I know these roles were never made by my own decision.

Drugs: Is the factor itself that left me with nothing. It created havoc in my life to the point I contradicted my own self and thought many times of committing suicide. This factor pushed me so low I became selfish and let absolutely no one in my life. I only thought there was only me and no one else in the world, but a dark terrifying place.

Death: Is the change that had to happen in my life a change that never had been corrected ever since I was little. Matter of fact it was the worst change that hurt so bad it was unbearable. Imagine a change that you are unable to bounce back. A change that created what you only see in a horror movie. A change of complete evil.

Failure: Represent all the sin and evil I did among others and to myself things that are unable to take back. Somethings are events that are everlasting and kill me inside to this day and also brought a horror to my future self that created my own inner demons that cannot be slain.

And Fear: Is what corrupted me with all it might. It left me with nothing in my life and only gotten worse as I grown through my childhood. It followed me everywhere I look and went to the point where my only fear is fear itself.

Though don't be fooled, even though more roles in my life are unbearable and should absolutely not be in anyone's else's life there is one role that helped me through all the pain and suffering I've ever gone through in my life. An existent thought that made me come to the conclusion that fear is not a terrible thing it only shows our limits for us only to become stronger. That failure has to start in order to become successful. That death happens to everyone and the best way to overcome it is to keep living your life to your full potential for those who are dead. That Drugs only change people. The substance didn't decide when to change a person, that choice belongs to the person who becomes addicted to drugs themselves. That tears are there because you have been strong for far too long. That blood represent life and love as it stands tall and mighty

Love? Love? Love?

The seventh and final role happens to be _love_ and it was entered in my life when I finally met….

HIM.

 ** _Chapter Ends_** **:**

 ** _Thank You for reading the story and the characters will be introduce in the next chapter. Just remember that the prologue is huge to the story and plays a very interesting part in the story. Please comments, give suggestion, and/or advice._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Lucky_**


	2. Chapter 1:Moving

_**Story**_ __ _ **Title: When Fire Awakes Ice**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Warnings: Future Yaoi, Language, Rape, and Violence**_

 _ **I don't own fairy tail or its characteersI only made this Fanfiction for entertainment purposes.**_

 _ **N**_ _ **otice: This chapter will consist of the setting and gray sorry not Gratsu fluff just yet or even Natsu in that case like to take the plot line slow.**_

 _ **When Fire Awakes Ice:**_

 _ **Chapter 1 Moving:**_

 _It was October sixth, leaves begun to change all around and looked as if everything was blooming when truly the opposite was happening. The scene was unforgettable, from red to yellow leaves fell slowly here and there creating a, yet peaceful scenery. Birds began to fly South causing little chips every now and then. Nature and even Gray Fullbuster himself has a long journey ahead of him full of change and hopefully happiness._

 _Gray Fullbuster was a quiet, keep to himself kind of guy. Oftenly, quiet and shy until you piss him off. He knew he had a great sense of humor, but never shown it. Only if he open up more he would be accepted by almost anyone, but he stay to himself. Although, Gray was shy due to his problems. Problems that consisted of normal teenage problems and problems he thought he would keep to himself forever._

 _Out of nowhere the brakes came to an halt and all he could hear was his a middle aged women screaming from the top of her lung._

 _"_ _What the Fuck is wrong with you. Get off the Goddamn road." She wrathfully spoke at the car in front of her. "I swear people are just complete idiots when it comes to driving. I mean he clearly knew the light turn red and he just kept on driving, and he could have hit us. If only if he did I swear." She finished. She was in the driver's seat and probably one of the most beautiful people someone could meet. Her sapphire eyes glowed, as her medium length onyx hair complimented her pale white skin. She wore tight jeans, but not too tight, and her shirt was white with laces as though it was a big day which confused Gray._

 _"_ _Mom you should not swear it is not good for you," Ultear reply with her usual sarcasm. Ultear looked almost identical to her mother. Only had longer hair and was quite bit more sarcastic because she was 17 after all._

 _"_ _I'm sorry but did you seen what the guy did he was just an," she stop in aggravation "words I can't even explain with."_

 _"_ _Mother you know some people can't drive just get over yourself already." Ultear tried to explain._

 _"_ _Fine ,but I swear..."_

 _"_ _Didn't I say you shouldn't swear, it does no good in this situation," Ultear quickly interrupt._

 _"_ _Ok I will calm down, but young lady you're getting on my nerves now." Ur replied._

 _"_ _So how long is it going to take until we get there."_

 _"_ _Umm, the next blocked actually."_

 _"_ _Really?" Ultear questioned._

 _"_ _No, actually now we have arrived." Ur sarcastically said._

 _Gray sat in the car admiring the house. It was just a gorgeous baby blue with a cream color white trim, but that's not what left him breathless. That factor was due to how big the house was. The house had a black metal frame picket fence with no signs of rust. The pool was in the front yard which was an oval shape and it was already filled up. The acrylic pool tile glistened and just complimented the color of the house. Also, when you first enter through the driveway, there was a fountain for birds which added to the house and created a scenic beauty._

 _"_ _Is this your house?" Gray could barely get out of his own mouth._

 _"_ _No silly, it is our house bought before we adopted you. Actually the first time Ultear and Lyon has seen the house so don't be too shock." Ur replied with a soft and genuine smile._

 _Gray didn't know what to say the house itself was beautiful and it was the first great thing that has ever happened in his life. At first though, he thought being adopted was only going to be a drag, but his new family seem to be pretty open with him. He didn't understand why they were so generous because most the time Ur and Ultear bicker and argue from the few times he has been with them._

 _"_ _Before you enter the house, grab Lyon and make sure he doesn't run off because I do not want to chase that ten year old ball of energy you got that." Ur instantly demanded._

 _"_ _Sure whatever,," Ultear sarcastically replied._

 _"_ _As for you Gray come in and let me show you the house before our stuff arrives when Jen and the others come." Jen was Ur best friend back In Hargeon and the last thing Jen could offer was to help load there stuff to their new house in a U-Haul to Magnolia. Which Ur was truly grateful she had awesome friends and great neighbors._

 _Gray walked in the front opening entrance and stood there in amazement he never seen an entrance as though a celebrity once lived here. The two stair cases curved to opposite sides of the house in perfect symmetry and the floor was made out of white cream color marble. In the middle of the floor was a insignia pattern that was made from black marble that mesmerizing almost instantly._

 _Then directly above Gray there was an elegant chandelier that at first glance it feels as though nothing evil had entered the world and invaded is mind. It was a sign of true beauty, something Gray didn't witness much of._

 _"_ _So what do you think," a tall lady whispered behind him, "the house to small isn't it. I knew I should bought the other in Hargeon. But I guess overall we can't take it back now, so you will have to make do. Ok?" she smile and laughed hysterically by the sight of Gray face._

 _Gray sat there with a confused look, not comprehending what she just said to him. The only thing that flooded in his mind was if this chick was serious, crazy, insane, rich, or normal?._

 _"_ _Gray she is joking with you so quit looking so dumbfounded got it," a smaller version of Ur spoke. As she bit her lip, she was trying to keeping everything in not to just laugh at him._

 _"_ _Oh I understand," Gray spoke formally._

 _"_ _Anyways mom there's your damn son." Ultear spoke dead eyeing her own mother._

 _"_ _Thank You honey. Now Lyon get your ass over here we're going to clean you up before we go out to eat," Ur grab Lyon's hand, almost dragging him into the bathroom. Lyon was different from the others meaning it was more believable that Gray was related and Lyon was adopted, but it was the other way around. Lyon was cheerful and wasn't very intelligent in most cases. His features obviously came from his father because Lyon did not look anything like Ur except for his Sapphire eye that were no mistaking were Ur's. His hair was white as a snow and that unusual smile was awkward on his face because Lyons eyes squinted way too much._

 _"_ _As for you, Ultear and Gray use the bathroom to the right and clean up. By the way were stopping to get a pizza alright. You guys, no complaint?." Ur demanded._

 _"_ _Whatever.," Ultear sarcasm kick in while she text on her phone, and at that moment she didn't realize where she was walking and walk into the door that never opened._

 _"_ _Ha Karma's a bitch don't you agree Ultear," Gray sense of humor blurted before he realize what he just said._

 _"_ _Oh, now look who start talking when they have something to say. Huh," Ultear hissed as she got up from her spot, "Anyways get your ass to the bathroom because Ur hate when things are not done in a timely fashion and your hair is really messy from you sleeping in the car. I mean it looked as if a crow nested there for the day."_

 _"_ _Whatever," Gray replied with a smile realizing it the first time he talk to someone without being uncomfortable, but unfortunately that stop once he reach the bathroom and began wetting down his face and hair because things went to root one. He became silent once again._

 _Once they finished. The two walk back to the main door to meet a cheerful ball of energy and an impatient Older lady who was ready to leave already._

 _"_ _Took you long enough," She barked while smiling._

 _"_ _Mom don't start that, I ran into a wall and you know what less believable Gray actually spoke to me. So is that a good enough reason for you huh," Ultear smiled as she put Gray under the bus._

 _"_ _Is that so," Ur looked surprised as though hell has begun to freeze, but somewhat happy to hear the news. Then she glared at Gray who simply nodded with a slight redden face in return. "Well at least it's a start now get your asses in the car. You and Lyon know how I am when you keep me waiting," At that moment Ultear and Lyon walked to the car quickly due to their mother's temper. Simultaneously, Ur decided to grab Gray's shoulder and whisper in his ear "You don't have to say anything but, I am glad your feeling a little comfortable after what happen a few months. K? Now come on get in the car and at the very least enjoy your meal."_

 _Gray sat there breathless and realize that they actually care. As Ur left to the car, Gray ended up promising something and as he began to walk to the car himself he mumbled to words in agreement that Ur heard barely leaving her almost breathless._

 _"_ _I WILL"_

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Note: The next Chapter may take a few day but, be patient and for future reference ,of the next chapter, it will be how Natsu currently living but, there will be no Gratsu Fluff until about 5 or 6 Chapters into the story**_

 _ **Also the first few chapter will be sort of shorter because the plot has not yet been developed and I promise as the story progress there will be longer chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and please comment or give advice it helps me write the story.**_

 _ **Sincerely:**_

 _ **Lucky**_

 _ **From a guest:**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Great start! Could you tell me who's gonna be the uke? (I have a soft spot for uke! Gray)"**_

 _ **Yes Gray will Be the uke that was my intention from the beginning of the story. Thank You for the compliment I really appreciate it.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Alone

_**Story Title: When Fire Awakes Ice**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Warnings: Future Yaoi, Language, Rape, and Violence**_

 ** _ **I don't own fairy tail I only made this Fanfiction for entertainment purposes.**_**

 _ **Notice: This Chapter consist of Natsu and his setting in the story.**_

 **When Fire Awakes Ice:**

 **Chapter 2 Alone:**

Fuck.

That feeling.

That feeling consumed him, as if he was absolutely useless, feeble, and just broken in a physical manner. It cringed his stomach, twisting it in many fashionable turns that made him extremely unpleasant. While this temporarily was present, he sat there almost completely helpless. His head from the beginning acted as though it began to create its own gravitational pull from not comprehending why this always happen to him. The eyes that belonged to this boy spun causing side effects of dizziness and drowsiness, which added more pressure to his delicate stomach that shifted in multiple degrees of pain and terror. As when his eyes began to focus in and out causing him to see blurry objects; a familiar and soft, yet stern voice spoke in an absolute formal matter causing the boy's uneasiness to stop for a split second.

"Calm yourself boy," a slender and taller man began to speak, "We happened to finally land. You will be fine. Now get up I have an important business meeting tomorrow and I would like to try to get some sleep today before the meeting."

"Sorry." The boy smiled and his stomach healed quickly as the plane came to halt curing his weakness in seconds. The boy proceed to wiped his pink locks out of his eyes and ascended to his feet. Abnormally his hair color was rosy pink which he was criticized for it, but he didn't care one bit. Due to his tan body features and his Emerald green eyes contrasted with the pink, which gave a look that anyone could die for.

"I swear you annoy me when this happens. God damn those doctors, they gave you those pills saying they would work, and for some reason, they don't stop that damn motion sickness of yours. I swear each and every one of them are quacks who are there for only the money." The slender man started breathing heavily and began to be furious, but he caught himself. He try slowly to become calm and back to his former self once again.

"Dad. You already know that planes and cars kill me, so why did you have to take me to the Sun Village," though Natsu knew the answer to the question. "Yeah, I know we had to take my brother, Zeref, there where your brother, Atlas, has the third best college in the world I get it."

"T's," Igneel sighed, "enough, we're leaving now get your stuff and head out now."

Natsu processes the information causing him to grab his own jacket and walk off the plane to the start of the long wait just to receive their own luggage.

Multiple people were standing at the luggage station as though they were huddling for warmth, but that's what happens when you get off the plane waiting impatiently to go home. As Natsu watch in amusement, he has seen a variety of different actions and he took interest to these strange people's habits in order to kill a nonexistent substance called time. Some people tapped their feet, which was common, others bite their nails which was somewhat disturbing, and many began to raise their voices trying to intimidate others to move quicker. Unfortunately, the line moved at the same pace as it originally intended. Though, the longer Natsu sat there in one spot his eyes began to become heavier than normal and that irritated the pinky unfortunately.

"Damn, airports anyways," Natsu mumbled under his breath as he sat in plain boredom.

Finally, through the horde of the crowd his father came out with all they needed to leave the airport with. Natsu sat up, grab his own possessions and both walked out the door with everything they needed to do this weekend finished.

Luckily for Natsu they didn't bring a car, so he and his father, Igneel, had to walk light Outside the sky faded slowly causing the everlasting opening itself to burn bright with red, and the clouds were stained with a faint purplish color as it always did in the sunset. Due to the sunset, it calms all nerves that Igneel had which began probably one of the most peaceful walks that Natsu could enjoy. The sidewalk was cemented as normal, but multi-colored leaves spread across the ground with the set of mysteries. For the reason of the peacefulness and scenery of the world is why Natsu enjoyed walking. Well, that and it was the only type of transportation that did not cringe his stomach and thinking about it made him want to throw up.

"Son," his father looked concerned as he eyed his own boy.

"Yes."

"You do realize," Igneel paused, taking a breath, "That you will be alone tonight."

"What are talking about," Natsu said as he crooked his head sideways not registering what his father told him in that particular second.

"Well... the fact that your brother, Zeref, is at the University of the Sun Village and will be home only for Christmas and his summer semester of college," Igneel sighed, knowing he will have to try to explain to his son in simple terms for him to understand. "Unfortunately, due to my work, I fly and leave the house for a week and sometimes a month at a time. Also, when I was picking up the luggage I got a phone call from my boss. He said that the meeting was changed. It will be held in the Kingdom of Fiore tomorrow for two months. This results in me leaving you home alone tonight because FT High starts tomorrow and the business meeting will last for 2 months. Due to the position of my job has left me in and your brother won't be here anymore for comfort; you will have to be alone and function by yourself." Igneel finished.

"Alone," Natsu mouthed the word. He never thought about being alone. Though this troubled the boy realizing the last time he ever been alone. Natsu stopped in his tracks. Then, a memory flashed in the back of his mind and an image flowed through his eyes. The memory was that night. The memory was on the night that his mother had died. The night he received that call from their home phone. Also, it was the night he developed his two biggest fear the first was Kinetophobia, the fear of movement of oneself or other objects, or motion sickness. The second fear was more severe and that fear was Monophobia, the fear of being alone.

"Hey, Natsu are you with me? Are you ok?" Igneel said as he snapped in the front of his son's face.

When the snapped registered in his mind Natsu wiggled his head. "Yes, I'm fine."

Natsu replied and resume walking.

"Anyways, I told you that so I can remind you before I left you home, to take one of those pills every day when you wake up and go to bed because they actually help with your Monophobia. Unlike, those damn Meclizine that is useless for your motion sickness," Igneel said as Natsu stared into his father's fiery eyes.

"Yes, I will take them." Natsu tried to assure his father.

"I mean it Natsu, I cannot have you go into any kind of episode while I am gone. Got it." Igneel roared.

"Dad. I promise I will take them every day no matter what. So, father, I'm begging you please save your lecture for the meeting." Natsu smiles brightly as they journey to their own house came to an end as they walked up the porch of their Victorian house.

"Ok... Well... Um, make sure you take one of those pills before I leave just to be careful while I finish up packing for the meeting." As Natsu open the door with his own set of keys he was stopped by his father's hand which held his shoulder. "Also, after you're done come back down before I head out alright." Igneel ended his sentence and as well as his thoughts.

"Sure thing," Natsu added.

Natsu then opened the metal framed door as it creaked. As he walked into the entrance and went straight up the staircase to enter his own bathroom. He reached the handle to open his medicine cabinet grabbing a small white cylinder bottle. He opened the top of the bottle, then he tipped the bottle, letting one white oval shaped pill fall into his hand. This one pill happens to be capable of not curing, but keep his ultimate fear of loneliness in check for about eighteen hours. Natsu then popped the pill into his mouth and turned on the cold water from the faucet. He cuffed his hands, place them under the clear stream of liquid, waited till the water filled in his hand, and drunk the water from his hand while swallowing the pill at the same time. Afterwards, he repeated the process only this time, brought the water to his face to calm down his nerves. Finally, he finished up and headed down the stairs to say goodbye to the only person left in the house.

"Oh, there you are been waiting a while!" his father exclaimed as though he was excited.

"Yeah, finding the medicine took longer than I thought," Natsu replied

"Anyways, just wanted to add a few more rules. One, if you become sick call me so that I can talk to your school secretary to excuse your absence. Next, if you have someone come over or to stay a night call because I will like to know who was in my house at that time. Lastly, make sure you do your homework on time and don't get in trouble in or out of school. Do I make myself clear Natsu." Igneel sternly placed his words for the smaller boy to register.

"Yes, father."

"Three more things. First, if you need money, make sure you call me. I will send it that day. Also here is your schedule for your classes for Fairy Tail High. I had it waiting the day before you got to school to give it to you for the reason to prevent you from losing it. Lastly, I love you and I be back in two months remember that so make sure you call me quite often." he spoke. Then leaned in to give his son a hug and he walked out of the door, formally with his suitcase in his hand. As the door shut, immediately the pink headed boy close the door and locked it as he heard the car start and drove away.

"Alone, Hmmm… been eight years weird." Natsu spoke to himself.

After standing for quite a while he walked to the dining room table where he opened his schedule for school tomorrow and he sat there stunned at what he was witnessing.

 **Name: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Locker: 265**

 **Combination: 2 - 24 - 38**

 **Period: Time: Teacher: Class:**

 **1st: 8:00 AM - 8:40 AM: Strauss, M : English 10**

 **2nd: 8:45 AM - 9:25 AM: Clive, G: World History**

 **3rd: 9:30 AM - 10:10 AM: Pantherlily-Sensei: Self-Defense**

 **4th: 10:15AM - 10:55 AM: Porlyusica-Sensei: Medical Training**

 **5th: 11:00 AM - 11:40 AM: Strauss, E: P.E.**

 **6th: 12:50 PM - 1:30 PM: Happy-Sensei: Study-Hall**

 **7th: 1:35 PM - 2:15 PM: Carla-Sensei: Physics**

 **8th: 2:20 PM - 3:00 PM: Dreyar, L: Pre-Calc**

 **Lunch: 11:45 AM - 12:45 PM:**

 **"** Are you fucking kidding me, father, why the hell did you signed me up for Physics and Medical Training. Some days I just want to kill that dude." Natsu screamed with fury in his mind. He knew the reason his father did not give him the schedule was not because his father did not want it to be lost, but for Natsu not to find those two classes his father signed him up for. "Teaches me for letting my own father make my schedule for school because the lying damn bastard sign me up for the two hardest classes in all of Fairy Tail High," Natsu screamed to the wall acting as though someone happened to be there. Natsu sat there knowing this year is going to royally suck and decided to go to his room. He walked to his room with complete and utter anger stomping up the stairs.

Natsu went through his bedroom doorway and took a right in order to find a dresser where he opens the drawer and changed into sweatpants. The pinky then grabbed his phone from his pants pocket to set an alarm in order for the poor pinkette to wake up at 6:00 in the morning. Natsu turned off the switch that forced off the light before heading straight for his bed. He proceeded to the queen size bed and flopped on it not caring where he landed. The pinkette lay there in sweatpants and no shirt exposing his tan features for quite some time before pulling his red blanket over him.

"Alone," He mumbled to himself before his eyes became weak, leading to an endless color of pitch black and nothing, but darkness.

 _ **End of Chapter:**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **The next chapter of the story will take much longer because the plot line will begin to develop and the chapter from now on will be much longer.**_

 _ **Also if you have any questions comment or PM me.**_

 _ **Thank You all for reading please comment or give advice.**_

 _ **Sincerely;**_

 _ **Lucky**_

 _ **Comments from Chapter 2/Answers:**_

 _ **From: Oo-cristel-oO**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm hooked XD:**_

 _ **I'm glad you are and Thank You.**_

 _ **From: Kori-no-Koibito**_

 _ **"**_ _ **yaaaaay uke Gray!**_

 _ **There are multiple spelling and other mistakes in the chapter though. I'll suggest though that you get a beta reader. Maybe even I can at times."**_

 _ **Thank you the suggestion it really helped and I did find a beta-reader for chapter and possibly for the story. So, I hope there is much fewer mistakes than from the last chapter.**_

 _ **From a Guest:**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sweet! I wonder what happened to Gray in his past! How old are Gray, Lyon and Ultear?"**_

 _ **Gray is sixteen, Lyon is eleven, and Ultear just turned eighteen. Also thank you for the comment.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Him

_**Story Title: When Fire Awakes Ice:**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Rape, and Violence**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail. I only made this Fanficiton for entertainment purposes.**_

 _ **Notes: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter had a lot on my hands the past week. I have been going through all the processes in becoming a foster child and having to go to court and talk to my attorney.**_

 _ **Also school started on the 29 of August and I am taking all core classes which include 3 Science (Chemistry, Human Body Systems, Medical Interventions), 2 Mathematics (Ap Statistics and Precalculus), a History (US History), a Language (English 5-6), and a Health (Health 1-2) class. So due to my school schedule I get a lot of homework and don't have much free time.**_

 _ **Another thing though, it took me forever to figure how I wanted to portray the beginning of this chapter. Hopefully though, you guys like the beginning because I ended up writing eight different versions of it and ask my beta reader which one was the best and anonymously we chose this one.**_

 _ **When Fire Awakes Ice:**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Him:**_

O-O

Warm… No, it was actually really hot and the heat felt like fire to the poor boy. Sweat dropped off his raven locks as he stood there. Where?. There. The place that haunts him and a place where awful memories flew through his mind. Though it was only a run down trailer. A trailer that had broken glass and clothes flung across the floor. Though only a trailer it was the settings of all his nightmares. ALL of them.

The trailer was engaged in the first element of the list, fire, and that is when the thought struck him. The reason he was so warm wasn't out of some sort of heat flash or fever. No. It was the fire, that engulfed around the boy with raven locks. It danced around him, mocking every thought and breath that came out of just a boy.

He rested on his knees to the point they definitely were about to give out, but he laid on them with no movement except his unsteady breathing. Breaths that were quickly progressed in minutes and obviously becoming bad for the boy's own health. Blood caged in the eyes of this boy as he glared at each and every wall of the room. Seeing. No, knowing whose blood it was had the boy's own brain rotate in circles to hopefully only regain his train of thought.

The boy didn't understand why he was standing here or why he was here in the first place. Then one small word popped into his mind a word he was all too familiar with. 'Fear.' The word echoed in his head leading the raven head boy straight to the ground. Then the whispers continued, whispers he could only hear and each and every one spoke only one word the same word he heard only a brief second ago.

'Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. FEar. FEAr. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR.'

Then, as the whispers that were corrupting his mind, they were tune out as quickly as they came when his eyes settle on a tall woman. A woman who had the same dark raven hair, and a woman who had the same onyx eyes as the boy was birthed with. The two looked into each other's eyes till finally the raven haired boy finally broke the silence with a hard question.

"Why am I here?" The boy demanded at the dark hair women. "I asked why I am here, so tell me," the women did not reply to the boy. "Why the HELL am I here for? Why?" The boy screamed as tears flow through his face and into his hand.

Then a tall woman walked toward him. She knelt down next to the poor useless boy with blood running down her cheeks. Then this mysterious lady pursed her lips to Gray's ears while he waited for something to come out of his own mother's mouth. Though seeing her cause him to have tears corner to the edge of his tortured eyes.

"You are here because you are afraid." The woman whispered in the boy left ear. "You are here because you are unable to forget the past. The past which is holding you imprisoned in your own fear." The women began to get up, fiddling something in her hand slowly, but out of the raven's sight. "So I'm here to release all of that pain and let me tell you it will be fun planning to take your life. It will only bring me much pleasure," and at that moment Gray became frightened. "You know through all the pain and torture you put me through as you just watch me be beat and rape that night. Then proceed not move a single muscle," and at that moment the girl raised her voice. "So cutting your throat right now will be pleasant for my lustful eyes to see and you can think of it as a favor." The woman then pulled out a knife pointing at the raven haired boy.

"What are you even saying and why would I think of that as a favor,?" the boy screamed out "Explain to me this mother?" as tears build up and left the boy crying into his hands waiting to receive answers'.

"I already told you moron." The women told the boy. "But anyways, it will be a favor because when I slit your throat you will not have to deal with your past haunting you anymore. My dear."

"But I don't want to die though mother."

"Well, too bad because you are." Then his mother proceeded with a horrific laugh and moved towards Gray closer.

"Leave me the Fuck alone," Gray yelled at the particular minute, fearing for his own life with tears flowing down his face.

"Oh look at the big boy who trying to scare me off by cursing now… huh… Well, you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye because that's not going to stop me," and as she steps in closer she threw her arm as if she were to stab Gray, but then something else happens.

"Splat!" hit the boy's eardrums as he stood there in shock not knowing what in the world has just happened. All he was seeing was an unfamiliar face, one that looked all fired up. Though the boy had an unusual hair color, in fact, it was pink and spiky. Other than his hair colors all that Gray could focus on was the boy's beautiful bright emerald green eyes. Then it hit him the boy was stabbed by his own mother, but his mother disappears not a trace of where she went. The blade was way too deep into the boy and the raven knew that the boy was going to die right there on the spot. For the boy being so unfamiliar and not evening seeing him in whole life, there was something that caused the raven to cry. Actually, it was something that was tugging at his heart, which started racing for no reason, and that's when Gray began to become afraid again caused the pinkette boy in front of him to speak.

"Gray, don't be afraid," then the pinky started to spit blood out of his mouth.

"Shut up, don't speak." Gray reply kneeling against the boy and holding the pinky's head up and thinking to himself how the boy knew his name.

"Figured you say that," the boy laugh "but Gray I need you to shut up because before I die I need to tell you something." The pinkette then leaned into Gray's ear and whispered three words that caught the raven off guard.

"I love you." Which Gray was frozen in place speechless and at that second he felt something pressed against his lip. Something warm. Something he wanted more of and then the raven realized something happened that scared him even more. The pinkette boy was kissing him.

O-O

The Raven threw himself out of his own bed. Sweat flowed down his back as though something just happened in the recent two seconds he has been awake. Something unspeakable. Something he did not quite understand for himself. It caused Gray to stand there speechless and mostly thoughtless just trying to regain any train of thought. His chest felt like he just got hit by a car and the only thing that could describe this raven was that he was completely confused. Yes, by far Gray was confused and scared.

"What the Fuck type of fucking dream was that," the boy mumbled to himself because it is the only type of thought he could express which was 'What the Fuck.' After saying that, he went to the edge of the door to sit because it was starting to become really hard for the raven to be able to stand.

Then out of nowhere the door behind him open which startled the poor boy who ran across the room away from the person who was standing right behind him. This caused the boy's confusion to blank out of his own mind and now by far he was scared. NO, the raven was terrified at this second. "Talking and startling yourself Gray," a playful woman laughed at how the raven acted for the few seconds she was upstairs.

"Oh, God," the boy sighed, " it's just you Ur. Damn you scared me." Gray finished while pounding his palm on his chest.

"Apparently, I did?" Ur said with her eyebrows raised. "Uh, Gray why are you talking to yourself and why are you so fucking terrified." She finished not knowing and possibly not wanting the response Gray might give her.

"I just had one of the creepiest dreams and had to talk to myself to get the dream out of my head." Gray started trying to finish the excuse avoiding the actual dream he had, "You know when you get that one weird dream once in awhile that leaves you just baffled." he finished hoping she believed him.

"So that explains why you got startled there, Huh… Gray?" Ur said nodding her head in disbelief.

'Dammit,' Gray thought, ' she is catching on, got to figure out a good excuse and quick.' he finished this thought and continuing trying to find a suitable excuse till one really good one popped into his brain causing him to calm down and finally breathe properly.

"Well, you know as well as I do that when people walk behind me it always startles me. I mean, come on do I really have to remind you every time." Gray acted calmly.

"True, the second part I believe Gray, but the first part I don't believe you there is definitely something you're hiding from me. Unfortunately, it is not my position to pry into your business so lucky you, but that's unlucky for me, I guess." Ur laughed while trying to finish the sentence where she could at least be understood by the raven.

'Thank God she didn't ask me what my dream was about.' Gray spoke in his mind in relief. 'That would have been a hard one to explain to her.'

"Anyways," the women interrupt his own thoughts, "I came up here in order to wake you up, but you beat me to it. So, then start to get ready because school starts today." The women then smiled. The smiled was so mischievous and the raven did not want to know what she was thinking.

'Dammit,' Gray thought 'I have to go back to that hell again and for God's sakes, I don't want to know my schedule it probably just kills me to look…' the boy paused in his head 'that is what that damn woman is smiling about isn't it."

"Gray will you quit blanking out, it's getting pretty damn annoying." While she kept that smile, knowing that the raven figured out why she said that last sentence.

"Sorry Ur," Gray replied angrily.

"Don't be sorry, just quit because you have a very busy day and plus your schedule arrived in the mail yesterday," she smoothly played the skit out very well. "So, open it and see what classes you have in case you need to change them."

"Fine," Gray said, and hesitantly grabbed the schedule out of the woman's hand, but looking at the schedule I could already see it was already open. "Open my ass, you have already opened it."

"Gray, language."

"Like you care, it's not like anybody formal is around." Which this time I was right because of the women parent differently than most others. Meaning she allowed us to cuss (not Lyon of course) as long as nobody important was at the house. Also, we weren't allowed to cuss trying to hurt each other or use the word (Cunt). Lastly, we are not allowed to cuss at our elders or at formal meetings.

"Oh, shut up Gray." Ur demanded. "Read your damn schedule and get dressed for school. Also, after you're done doing this task come down and eat breakfast you're going to need it." The tall woman said as she left the room leaving the door wide open. Once she was nowhere to be seen Gray closed the door and dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans and placing a small necklace on his neck. The necklace was a cross that had a blue gem in the middle, and it was one of the few things he salvaged from his past.

Gray finished cleaning up and getting dressed and then pulled out a piece of paper that brought nothing, but hard work due to past experience.

 **Name: Gray Fullbuster**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Locker: 266**

 **Combination: 8 - 2 7- 00**

 **Period : Time : Teacher : Class :**

 **1st: 8:00 AM - 8:40 AM: Strauss, M: English 10**

 **2nd: 8:45 AM - 9:25 AM: Clive, G: World History**

 **3rd: 9:30 AM - 10:10 AM: Justine, F: Chemistry**

 **4th: 10:15 AM - 10:55 AM: Porlyusica-Sensei: Medical Training**

 **5th: 11:00 AM - 11:40 AM: Strauss, E: P.E.**

 **6th: 12:50 PM - 1:30 PM: Olietta, L: AP Statistics**

 **7th: 1:35 PM - 2:15 PM: Carla-Sensei: Physics**

 **8th: 2:20 PM - 3:00 PM: Dreyar, L: Pre-Calc**

 **Lunch: 11:45 AM - 12:45 PM:**

'Why is it always me, Dammit,' Gray thought in his head. 'Every possible damn hard and core classe I'm assigned to.' From the frustration of seeing his school schedule, he sat there in silence till he remembered he needed to go downstairs for food. He then got up and quickly walk over to the kitchen table before Ur walked up to his own room again.

As Gray walked toward the table, he heard Ultear yelling for no plain reason. "Mother," Ultear said, "Did you see the classes I'm taking, they are ridiculous."

'Yeah, you want to see ridiculous just see my schedule' the raven thought.

"Ha," Ur laughed "You want to see hard classes just checked Gray's classes. Now that's insane."

'Wait…What...The... was she reading my mind'

"What do you mean," Ultear then switched her and Gray's schedule.

"What, the." the boy was cut off.

"I have to see what my mother is talking about so shut up." the gleamed with anger.

As Ultear scanned my own schedule the boy couldn't help, but to peek at the schedule in his own hands.

 **Name: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Locker: 378**

 **Combination: 34 - 45 - 7**

 **Period : Time : Teacher : Class :**

 **1st: 8:00 AM - 8:40 AM: Bickslow-Sensei: Economics**

 **2nd: 8:45 AM - 9:25 AM: Strauss, M: English 11**

 **3rd: 9:30 AM - 10:10 AM: Justine, F: Chemistry**

 **4th: 10:15AM - 10:55 AM: Porlyusica-Sensei: Medical Training**

 **5th: 11:00 AM - 11:40 AM: Dreyar, L: Pre-Calc**

 **6th: 12:50 PM - 1:30 PM: Evergreen-Sensei:**

 **7th: 1:35 PM - 2:15 PM: Jonah, R: Art 2**

 **8th: 2:20 PM - 3:00 PM: Sequen, W: Horticulture 3**

 **Lunch: 11:45 AM - 12:45 PM:**

As the boy reads Ultear's schedule, he looked up to see a very stunned young lady who looked like she will be exploding anytime soon as if she was a volcano. 'Yeah, you call this hard at least you have elective classes damn bitch,' Gray finished his thought.

"What is it Ultear," Gray said.

"You're fucking insane kid." the young dark hair lady screamed.

"Why? What did I do?" They raven said already knowing the answer to his own question.

That's when she went off. "What kind of person only takes damn core classes. I mean you have two math classes, two sciences, and the hardest classes in all of the Fairy Tail high department. Fucking Medical training." she finally finished as he huffed and puffed out of the house.

"Wow, she still has my schedule." Then the door slammed open which an angry young lady took Gray hand place a paper into his and snatch the other paper that was in the raven's other hand. "Guess she heard me too."

"Bam!" a book went flying through the room "Ur, she hit me with a damn book for god sakes, that fucking stings," the raven finally finished looking pretty damn pissed.

"Well, when a girl is pissed, shut your mouth," Ur said gently while she placed food on the table for me and Lyon. The food was shredded hash browns, two over easy eggs, two slices of bacon, and the raven's favorite food in the whole entire world (except ice cream of course) French toast. They were golden brown and the toast was not too soft and not too burned, but just right. They were smothered in bananas and sauce. The sauce was caramel mixed with vanilla extract which gave the french toast the best taste in the world the raven has ever tasted.

Then as the boy finally was done drooling at the food he responded to Ur's last comment. "Well, she doesn't need to chuck a book at me because she is pissed."

"Yes, that's true, but overall who going to stop her I mean it's Ultear."

"Dammit, you're right. I mean the police tried to stop her for anything I feel bad for them more than her."

"See, you understand my point now. Anyway, hurry up because you don't want to be late for your first day of school now do you, huh, Gray." Ur looked straight into the boy's eyes expecting an answer anytime soon.

"No, I guess you're right again."

"Yes, I am. Now eat Gray." that's when the witch walked in.

"Oh...by the way Ultear, you're not changing your schedule and that final so get used to your classes." Ur ended their argument from earlier.

"Fine, Whatever." she hissed out sarcastically. She then grabbed her plate of food and began to eat the eggs, then bacon, the hash browns, and finally french toast not touching the other with her fork until one set of food was completely gone.

At 7:00 she finished up her food and the raven had finished his quite a while ago. She, then, harshly grabbed her backpack and the boy's hand while walking and yelling out of the house. "We will be back around 4 mother, got that."

"Yes, sweetie." Ur use those words to tick Ultear off, "Both of you have a great day at your first day of school."

"We will" I replied

"Remember the school is called Fairy Tail High, Ultear." She finished, but Ultear ignored her own mother and kept walking while holding on the poor raven hand and dragging him along.

O-O

The walk to the school was quite peaceful. Gray followed behind Ultear, totally ignoring how pissed she looked. The trees were red, yellow, and brown and began to fall all over the sidewalk which obviously needed to be swept. Then Ultear said something.

"Gray," she paused "I'm glad you opened a lot more and started participating with the family antics." This took Gray off guard, but he knew what she had meant. When first being adopted it took him a few days to adapt to their way of how live and raised her children. Today was different though it was the first time he felt comfortable to participate in now his family routines. Also, it was the first time since he has been living with them that he forgot about his horrid past and was truly begun to become happy.

That's when out of the blue the dream he had last night hit across his mind. The part he was remembering was a part he will tell no one in his life. A part that started to make the raven blush across his face. This caused the boy to look the other way, away from Ultear 'Why the hell am I remembering this stupid dream at this time.' The boy thought as he shook his head ridding of the thought. "Well, it wasn't hard, I mean what person in the right mind would not open up to your strange family." Gray raised his voice in laughter.

"Our Family," Ultear reassured the raven.

"Yes, Ultear our family."

Too much thought's flooded the raven's mind, but he ended up being surprised because it only took a half of an hour to walk to their now so called high school. When he and Ultear arrived at the school all Gray could do was stare at how symmetric the building was, regarding the poster, and the structure of the school seems to be unbelievable. At the top of the building was and a golden bell that stood there from as it looked like decades. The fence around the school was metal, black, and picketed, which was great for keeping people from escaping the school during class hours. There at the top middle of the school was a flag that hung. It was orange with a white logo. The logo itself looked very weird, but self-explanatory meaning it was supposed to be a fairy with a tail. Though the building was completely made from red and silver brick, which made the flag popped out like a flare.

As Gray continued to blank out, before he knew it Ultear left and there was someone standing right in front of his face. From just looking at him, he started to get annoyed with the orange haired freak in front of himself. He had glasses on and once in awhile a sparkle would glint in them, causing the boy to be confused how this orange haired person was doing this.

"What? Sorry, I spaced out there for a second know what did you say… umm." Gray said looking really confused.

"It's Loke ok. Anyways the school informed me we have a new student coming here which is rare. So, I was provided with the task to show you around today and get you to your classes ok. Did you understand me now." the orange haired freak spoke as if the raven was stupid or something.

"Dude, first of all, I can hear you clearly, it's not like I'm an alien from outer space I just lost concentration for a second." Gray defended himself. "So, mock me all you want, but honestly, I really don't care." the raven finished.

"Ouch. We have got a feisty one now do we." Then the freak wrapped his arm around the boy's neck as if they were friends or something which ticked the raven off royally, but what sent him over the top was the smile that this orange haired freak had.

"You just have a death wish, don't you."

"I guess you can say that Gray, but I like to say I just like to annoy people for my own purposes." Loke continued.

"Obviously" Gray muttered.

"Well, you can say anything you want, but as the male president of the student body council, it is my job to show you around. So, for today you are stuck with me. So bummer for you, huh?" they orange haired freak began walking bringing my neck with him during the process.

'Yeah, bummer for me alright. This guy is a pain in my ass.' the raven thought while just playing along what this orange haired freak had in mind.

"Oh, Gray my darling..." and those words caused the boy jumped out of the Loke's arm that was around his neck in a weird position.

"What did you call me," Gray demanded.

"Oh, sorry I talk to everyone like that because that's what my lovely ladies over there like." Gray then looked to his left to see like four different girls drooling over this orange haired freak and they began to squeal when Loke spoke. "Hiya, Girls!."

"Hello, there Loke!" the four girls said in unison. As they waved at Loke ,the slightly taller by two inches boy, once again wrapped his arms around the raven. This caused the other dark haired boy to almost hit him in defence, but he refrained from doing such a thing on the very first day of school.

"Great, I only thought I was stuck with an annoying orange haired freak, but now it turns out the person happens to be some sort of mega pervert." the raven finished while rolling his dark blue eyes at the other.

"Wait a minute, you crossed the line there. I am no pervert. In fact, I'm nothing like a pervert because I am a woman pleaser and nothing else." Loke looked pissed as if I had offended him for some reason.

"Yeah, a woman pleaser that's a good one, but I think they already have a name for that." the raven began to lead the stunned young man on.

"And what will that be you smart ass?" Loke questioned sarcastically. This made Gray smiled because that damn orange haired freak totally fell for it.

"Let me see here," the Gray paused no trying to laugh, "a pervert you idiot."

"Wait a second didn't I tell you I not one already?" Loke looked confused.

"No, you only prove to be more of a bigger pervert than I already thought of you. Women pleaser my ass. Next time, be careful of what you say you idiot," Gray tried to advise him in a sarcastic tone.

"What's with you calling me Idiot all of a sudden, it hurts you know." Then Loke turned his head as though he was saddened by the words which he was and a hundred percent was not affected one little bit and the raven knew that.

"Fine, I won't call you an idiot anymore," Gray spoke up

"Really," Loke said all of a sudden

"Yeah, you moron." at the end of Gray's sentence the orange haired boy looked down at the ground in defeat.

'Ha, I win!' the raven screamed in his head, 'Maybe now he may quit harassing me.

"Hey," Loke said.

'Damn, people anyways, they drive me crazy.' The raven thought immediately as the orange haired freak smile and started to say something.

"Hey, Gray quit spacing out, now answer my question. What number is your locker?"

"Oh, sorry," not sorry at all' the boy thought, "Umm, it is number 266." the raven finished his sentence waiting for the day to be over already.

"Alright then, we will stop by your locker first," Loke said.

"That's Great," Gray spoke sarcastically.

As the two boys walked to the raven's locker gray began once again looking around the school, admiring the details put into the school. Sadly, the structure of houses or buildings always interested the dark haired boy and admiring or looking at buildings became kind of a hobby for the raven.

"So, Loke is it?" Gray questioned.

"Yes, it is, and what?" he said with a smile.

"By any chance do you know who and what year this school was founded at." Gray tried to place this sentence trying not to sound curious and not too nerdy.

"Yeah, I do know," Loke paused to push up his glasses, " It was founded in the year of 1917 by actually a twelve-year-old girl named Mavis Vermilion." Loke finished.

At first, the boy looked at Loke as if he were crazy, but their seriousness in his eyes told the raven that he wasn't lying. ' A damn twelve year old made this school and is supposed to be the best school around I wonder how smart was the chick anyways.' Gray concluded in his own head.

"Anyways, there is your locker." Loke pointed at the locker that was the color of tan and looked similar to all the others around it. The only difference from this locker was the number at the very top which read number 266.

"Thank You" Gray muttered as he went to the locker and put the combination in and open it to only see that the locker was absolutely empty. Gray then opened his backpack and placed seven different binders into the locker. Blue for English 10, Black for US History, Pink for Chemistry, Purple for medical training, None for Physical Education, Red for AP Statistics, Green for Physics, and Orange for PreCalculus. Each was placed in order by their own period number each binder were needed in. Once the binders were organized into an orderly fashioned. Gray took out his extra papers and blue pencil pouch which consisted of what seemed like 50 mechanical pencils, extra led, and extra erasers. Afterward, Gray placed a few more items into his locker and then grabbed the blue binder for his first class and an orange mechanical pencil. Gray then shut his locker nodding to Loke to continue showing him around the school.

Overall Loke ended up showing him the cafeteria and the gymnasium before the bell rang, causing Gray to flinch at how loud it was.

"So Gray what class do you have first?" the orange haired freaked asked him.

"Um… English 10 with Mrs. Strauss." the raven replied.

"Well, that's coincidence your first class is with me so just follow me, I guess." Loke excitedly started moving to their first class.

As we arrived at the door there was an older woman with a bright silver hair smiled and waved at Loke.

"Loke, how has your summer been and who is this?" The teacher spoke in one of the softest and comforting voices ever.

"Summer was great and this is a student who is new this year." Loke answer quickly.

"Well, that's good to hear well Loke you are in the same spot from last year, so go sit down." she directed him to his desk.

"Ok ma'am, " he replied as he walked to the desk.

"Ok then, what is your name," she said to Gray.

"Gray Fullbuster." the raven said as the women scanned her clipboard.

"Well, nice to meet you Gray Fullbuster. My name is Mirajane Strauss and I am your teacher for English 10..." the women continued and gave him a brief history about herself " Anyways, you will be sitting in the seat in the far left corner so go sit down." She politely demanded.

As the boy walked to where he needed to be seated, something stopped him out of nowhere from walking. In fact something that was a fear he had this morning and then he saw a person right next to his desk. The person had rosy pink haired. Gray eyes connected to the pinette's causing the raven to see that the person had bright and beautiful emerald eyes and something clicked in the raven's brain.

He was witnessing the boy who kissed him in his dream last night.

He was witnessing…

HIM.

 _ **End of Chapter:**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **So here is a fun fact, the reason I place the dream in the story was knowing that Fairy Tail is about wizards and back when people claimed they were wizards, warlocks, or witches they all believed that the first time you ever meet your soulmate is through a dream. So I placed the dream as a symbol of love and don't get me wrong I also placed the dream in order to create some conflict between characters. Hmm.. Interesting is my thoughts.**_

 _ **PS. Gray has become more comfortable to live, but he had no problem with talking to people naturally. Though in the first chapter he was shy and nervous from being adopted and going through a traumatic experience.**_

 _ **Anyways they next chapter may take a few weeks because I personally have a court date on the 9th of September and the 6th of October and have to take with my attorney.**_

 _ **Please if you have any questions please comment or private message me.**_

 _ **Thank You all for reading please comment, review, or give advice. (Good or bad comments/advice/reviews is invited)**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Lucky**_

 _ **Comments from the Chapter: Alone**_

 _ **From Anonymous Guest:**_

" _ **Awesome Chapter!"**_

 _ **Thank you for the comment and glad you like the chapter.**_

 _ **From Kori no Koibito:**_

" _ **Yup, it really has been better**_

 _ **Good luck with the story!"**_

 _ **Glad that my spelling errors and other mistakes have mellowed out and Thank-You for reviewing.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Uneasiness

_**Story Title: When Fire Awakes Ice:**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Rape, and Violence**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail I only made this Fanfiction for entertainment purposes.**_

 _ **Notes: Seriously, I am so sorry to those who been reading the story the chapter took way too long to complete. Though I reassure you I had some bad weeks from the time being. Firstly, school started so less free time and have been going to quite a few foster appointments. Though that is not all, my computer crashed, leaving me unable to type for 2 weeks and the recent weeks I went to the hospital and I found out I have been passing a kidney stone which hurts like hell. So to my readers, I am so sorry and hopefully, you don't kill me.**_

 **When Fire Awakes Ice:**

 **Chapter 4: Uneasiness:**

Pink hair infatuated the boy's mind. It caused a new universe all itself that possibly could lead to despair to his own thinking. This was a nightmare. No, it was so Fucking terrifying because something relatively unexplainable happening to him in just over two seconds. The unexplainable was someone from a dream, a goddamn dream, is somehow in front of his eyes breathing. Somehow he was real, and somehow he sits and was talking to someone with red hair. Though the Raven did care about the redhead all he wanted to know was who the fuck was this pink haired boy in front of his very cold stern eyes.

'What. What. What. What the Fuck. What the Fuck. Again What the Fuck. What the Fuck, am I dreaming?. Nope, definitely not I know the Difference. Ok then, What the Fuck, What the Fuck is this predicament. Ok, Gray calm down, maybe it, not Him.'

The Raven turned his look straight forward to meeting those bright green Emerald eyes. Gray knew the pink haired boy looked directly into his own eyes because his own were directed upon the other. Which put off some weird vibe and that gave the raven an emotion of plain fear.

'Nope, I've screwed it definitely the boy from my dream. I... I... I... ,' the boy stuttered in his mind, 'I think I probably should take my seat now just do not pay attention to him, Gray. Just don't pay attention to him.' the boy repeated to himself in the third person to once maintain some sort of attainable state he had once before.

Only paying attention to his thoughts, he didn't realize that he happened to be frozen in complete and other uneasiness. The reason he was frozen right in place was from the fear of something he absolutely cannot explain. In fact, anything unknown scares everyone and this could, now it will be the freakiest thing the boy ever had witnessed.

The raven once again looked straight into those eyes, but once again a connection was made. However, this time, Gray heart began to race because the raven happened to catch the other's attention very quickly. Though this pinette's eyes just stared directly into the raven's own cobalt blue eyes which once again brought the uneasy feeling, freezing Gray in place.

Then the pink haired boy got up from his seat and sniff the air a couple of times. He looked at Gray awkward and asked a question that threw the raven in complete and utter shock.

"Why do you smell nervous?" the pink haired boy asked.

'Again, what the fuck is the problem with this guy. I'm frozen right here and he asked me why I smell nervous. Again, why I SMELL nervous. What type of fucking typical moron would ask someone a question unanswerable.' the boy was placed into a trance that he froze him up even more, if even possible, and he had to reply because it was unkind.

'Wait,' the boy thoughts flashed quickly with a brilliant idea. 'I don't have to talk to him just walk to the desk ignore him and it will be all over. All over.' those words sounded so pleasant the raven.

Gray had to gain every ounce of confidence he had left and walked directly right passed the pink haired boy in such and other silence. The raven passed a very interested scarlet, but he paid no attention to his predicament because he was too weirded out at the moment. Gray closed his eyes, hoping, just hoping he was not witnessing what he had just seen. 'Dammit,' the boy thought as he opened his eyes to see a very confused pink headed boy in front of him.

Luckily for Gray the second bell rang which the pink boy took seat trying not to piss off the teacher for some reason because overall she seems pretty nice to the raven.

"Take a seat you all," Ms. Strauss announced, "My name is Mirajane Strauss and I am your English 10 teacher for the rest of the year. You may call me Ms. Strauss, Ms. S, or Mira because those are the names I will most likely respond to you all." Mira finish and in return got blank stares from the audience. "Very lively bunch I see," she commented; while handing each and every student a syllabus explaining the rules, how things are graded in class, and every other necessary thing to know about the course.

For the rest of the class, the teacher reads the rules and explained that the syllabus needed to be signed by a parent or guardian like usual on the first day of school. Really, what happen was the basic and most tedious process of the first day of school nothing big. Except for what the raven had experienced this morning, and the run in with a particular pinkette that was far from normal.

Finally, what seem like decades to the raven, the bell rang, leaving the class crowding through the door away from the teacher. As the student walked out of the classroom Ms. Strauss politely spoke.

"Please, students get the syllabus signed so we can start class right away for tomorrow and thanks anyways."

Although the raven was quite in a hurry, he was stopped again by the orange haired freak. "So Gray do you need to.." he paused, looking at the girls across the hall, "me to find your next class."

"Nope, I'm fine."

"Ok then." he said, trailing off to talk to what seemed like a fangirl club designed for the freak.

'Typical' the raven thought as he walks to his locker at quite a pace. 'Really, I swear only knowing him for like let me see an hour and a half and I'm describing him as Typical.' the boy started thinking to himself. 'Ha, I make myself laugh sometimes.' the raven continues to his locker and open it to replace his binder with his new binder for his next class. As the raven closed his locker, he glanced at the corner of his eyes seen pink locks. 'OH, hell no. Please don't tell me that he's having a locker right next to mine, oh please.' As he turned his head it was, in fact, the pinkette and now life seemed to keep playing a cruel joke on Gray. Honestly, the boy doesn't understand what is happening to him, in fact, he started to get a headache from what seems to be happening from today in a matter of 2 hours.

"OH, it's you from earlier, let me see here. Loke said your name was umm... Gray right." the pinkette spoke, giving the boy and confusing look.

"Yeah, it is, and umm what your name." the raven just played through the predicament as a scene.

"Natsu," he said while giving the raven a heart warmth grin and gesturing him to shake his hand.

Despite the predicament was starting to seem less weird, Natsu decided to ask a question that once again left Gray baffled.

"Have we met, before?"

Gray relaxed his body and slowly breathed in and out and finally replied after two seconds. "No, not that I am aware of." 'God, dude if you were to know what I going through right now you would leave me alone, so please do me favor and leave. Pleases God make him leave' Gray thought.

"Wait, I know where."

'Great, now he's senile, he thinks I actually met him in real life or something. I mean really what is this guy talking. God, it really can't get any weirder than this.' Even though it seems l like centuries, to Gray he clears his thought to at least replied from his last comment.

"Really, where because I have no idea." the raven spoke.

"Oh, you were that guy who was in my dream last night.' the pinkette said while grinning.

'Oh, he is funny, he told me that he had a dream about me last night so we obviously know each other. '

"Wait, what the hell did you say." the raven demanded almost immediately.

"Yeah, I don't know what the dream was about, but maybe it will come to me later is supposed," Natsu said and the raven knew what the pinkette was trying to do.

'That damn bastard is trying to remember his dream; oh dear lord, please tell me it, not the same dream, I mean what are the chances I mean."

"Oh, I remember."

"NO NO NO." the raven kept yelling out while he started to gain a massive headache which just blasted him in a matter of seconds. Then the raven felt his feet give out and fell straight to the floor while everything from the raven point of view went black from the adrenaline that was formed inside himself because of fear.

"Goddammit, I just forgot what that dream was about," Natsu said while annoyed with his own damn brain, and oblivious to what had happened to the raven that collapsed on the floor right next to his side.

 **End of Chapter:**

 **So I really tried to portray where Gray was mentally breaking and consumed with fear because, I mean, if anyone of you were placed in his predicament you be freaking out completely due to the fact that it is something unexplainable that is happening.**

 **Another thing is I change my pen name to my actual writing pen name so it Lucky2707 which lucky is my nickname I have been called since I have been 9.**

 **Even though this chapter took way too long, I promise I will get the next chapter posted in the next two weeks maximum and also look forward to a one shot for my contribution to Halloween.**

 **Please, if you have any questions, please comment or private message me.**

 **Thank You all for reading, please comment, review, or give advice. (Good or bad comments/advice/reviews is invited)**

 **Sincerely;**

 **Lucky**

 **Comments from chapter 3:Him:**

 **Oo Cirstel oO**

 **"Gray and Natsu Finally meet each other! I can't wait to read more about it! Thank for the update!"**

 **Really am glad you are interested in the story and sorry for the long wait for the next update.**

 **Anonymous Reviewer:**

 **"Wait… why did you stop here! I hate cliffhanger like that! Update asap please ;D"**

 **Sorry you hate cliffhanger unfortunately I happen to ended chapter like that and sorry for the long wait for the update.**

 **Another Anonymous Reviewer:**

 **"Please, Update soon!"**

 **Again all I can say I sorry for the long wait for the update.**


	6. Chapter 5: An Everlasting Impression

**Story Title: When Fire Awakes Ice:**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Rape, and Violence**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I only made this Fanficiton for entertainment purposes.**

 **When Fire Awakes Ice:**

 **Chapter 5: An Everlasting Impression:**

"Natsu, For God's Sake What Did You Do?" A blonde haired slightly gorgeous teen said.

"What do mean Lucy?" Natsu said to his best friend. Natsu thought that Lucy was one complicated person and when it comes to explaining something it always seemed long and boring.

"You can not be serious?" Lucy facepalmed.

"Well I am, so speak already." Natsu irritatedly replied.

"Fine, whats with the dead guy next to you, Natsu?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm. The only other person here is Gray and he's perfectly…" Natsu then turn his head to literally see a dead Gray in front of his eyes. "What the hell happened to him? Lucy, what did you do?"

"Excuse me Natsu, I was asking you that question because he was dead before hand. So, you can explain yourself now." Without even hesitation, all of a sudden Natsu was gone out of her vision, disappeared without a trace. "Goddamn, Natsu where are you. You can't just leave me with the dead man. I'm mean." Then, Lucy saw only the color pink, but she was hoping not to see what she was witnessing.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Again and Again repeatedly is what Natsu was doing to Gray's face with his finger. "Hello, are you alive? Gray?". Gray finally squirmed at the last poke Natsu decided to do. "He's not dead Lucy."

"NAAATTTTSSSSUUU!" Lucy was now pissed. "What in the hell are you doing? For Christ sakes, take the poor boy to the infirmary already."

"Lucy you are brilliant. That's a great idea. Why didn't I come up with…"

"NATSU. Take him to the infirmary right now or I am going to get Erza."

"Oh fine, you don't have to get her involved." He freaked and grabbed both his binder for his next class and Gray's hand dragging the raven right behind himself.

"For Christ sakes again, Natsu pick the poor boy up already and quit dragging him down to the infirmary before he needs to go to the hospital," Lucy screamed down the hallway.

The Pinkette heard Lucy loud and clear, so Natsu picked up Gray bridal style because it is easier, of course, and ran to the infirmary in fear of the Evil Scarlet. Just from Natsu thinking about her gave him chills and goosebumps in an instance. The path to the infirmary almost seemed endless and helpless to run. So, the pinkette slowed down his paced and began to walk to the infirmary because he was out of breath. As he continued to walk, he looked at some of the students because he seemed to be getting some weird expressions. 'Oh, well, it must be just my mind.' Natsu thought to himself and shrugged off the weird looks that everyone in the hallway was giving him. It Continued.

"Seriously what is with your guys' problems? Why are you guys just dead staring at me like a damn insect? It is really starting to get me ticked off and getting me all fired up." Natsu screamed while having some of the other students laugh at him. Natsu continues to think to himself while not realizing the reason the people were staring at him because he was holding a male bridal style. Finally, as the moment began to become really awkward for the pinkette, he finally reached his destination. The infirmary was vacated, except for the pink haired grouchy medical trainer and the small childish blue haired young lady.

"What do you want." The grouchy lady demanded.

"Sorry Porlyusica, but this...ummm…." Natsu tried to begin to retained his train of thought.

"Ugh, Natsu what is it.?" Porlyusica yelled in disgust.

"Oh Yeah, this guy fainted."

"That's all you had to tell. For God sakes you're stupid."

"Hey, sorry was only trying to do the right thing." Natsu retaliated and then whisper a small phrase. "You damn old hag."

"What the hell did you just say"

"He hit the floor bad." Natsu slyly answered.

"Mhmm. Anyway's, place him on one of the beds. Then take off his shirt and place and an ice pack on him because it is super warm in here." She gave Natsu directions that he probably won't remember. "Then wait while I have my trainee write you a pass to your next class and she will tend to your friend's needs after we finished talking." she finished.

Natsu looked deep in thought and tried to follow Porlyusica's directions exactly how she said them. He first grabbed an Ice pack and set it to the side. From there he took off Gray's shirt. As he took the raven haired boy's shirt off it became hard for him to not stare at his features. Then afterward, his eyes glanced over at Grays hip bones where the skin seemed to look very sensitive. Located on the hip bone were multiple scars running as if he was cut there several times. The scars looked like they occurred a couple of years ago.'Wonder where those came from.' Natsu thought. 'I'll just ask him when he gets up.' Finally, Natsu finished the complicated task of taking his shirt off. After he finished up, Natsu then took the ice pack and placed it on his forehead, while hearing Gray mumbled.

"Mmmm, that feels really good. Ahhh, keep it right there," are the words that slipped out of Gray's mouth.

This cause Natsu to laugh and to mumble in return "What are you turned on or something?" At that exact moment, Natsu brilliant nose got a slight whiff of chlorine. As the smell seem to be getting a little stronger as the seconds kept ticking by, Natsu's eyes drifted to where the smell was coming from where the halted at what seemed to be a slight boner. Then Natsu began to realize something.

'What the hell. You are turned on. You damn ice pervy bastard,' Natsu kept in his mind. Furthermore, he took this as his opportunity and grabbed the black sharpie that was in his binder. He uncapped it and wrote on the forearm by the raven's wrist.

Then it dawned on that he had a boner and began to laugh very loudly. It was very hard for the pinkette to stop his laughter because it was so natural and the thought kept invading his mind. As tears were flowing down his cheeks, a young blue hair apprentice came in to check on Gray. Only, she seemed to see Natsu on the floor and hysterically laughing.

"Sir, are you ok?" she nervously spoke to Natsu.

"Yeah, it's just…" Natsu stopped to think to try to save the Raven from any more embarrassment. "Umm, I just thought the word moist sounded really funny and I kept saying it over and over. See Moist," he added. "Moist. Mooooist. Mooooisssstt." Natsu kept saying the word in different sounds. Then he began to laugh at saying the word moist because the last one sounded really funny.

"Haha," The Young lady shyly laughed and thought 'this child is somewhat a ditz, but is kinda funny.'

"Anyways here you go," the Young lady handed Natsu a note very gracefully. This note was on a ripped scratch piece of notebook paper and read:

 **Dear Mr. Clive**  
 **Please excuse Natsu Dragneel from his next class due to him helping another student in the hallway. Thank You.**  
 **Sincerely;**  
 **The school nurse,**  
 **-Wendy Marvell**

"Oh, ok well I will be on my way." Then at that exact next moment, Natsu headed out for his next class.

He walked until he reaches the class of his favorite teacher, Gildarts Clive. The teacher had almost perfect light brown hair and is like a second father to him. The guy is somewhat a perv and kind of a drunk. He's also been in multiple divorces including his last one with Cornelia Alberona. Within that relationship, Cornelia left and kept a secret. That secret was one of Natsu best friend Cana Alberona and it wasn't until this year that the poor bastard found out about his only daughter. Although the guy seems to not be the best of role models because of his father and Gildarts being friends the guy ended up bonding with Natsu. Definitely, when his father left for a long trip when he was younger.

"Ahh, Natsu there you are. Where were you?" the scruffy old man interrogated.

"Ummmmmmmmm," Natsu tried to think.

"Nevermind, just hand me the note in your hand and then take a seat please," Gildarts demanded.

"Sure, here you go sir," he announced and hand him the slip. Then, Natsu marched his feet, abnormally having his hands behind his hands, towards a desk reserved by the Scarlet .

"Where the Hell were you." She said as her eyes pierced the Pinkette soul. Natsu knew he needed a valid excuse in order to survive. So he tried to remember what happen and tried to explain it to her.

"You see, umm…" Natsu prayed to remember.

"Nevermind, you will hear from me later. Got it Natsu?" She slowly explained in an irritated voice.

Then out of fear of his own life he remembers what happened in the past several minutes. "Oh, there's no need for that Erza. I had the new kid, um… Gray, faint on me out of nowhere and from there I took him to the infirmary as a good person. So there no need for a talk later Erza." He finished his story while sweating and breathing heavily hoping the conversation was over. But it never is with Erza the feared Scarlet.

"Mhmm, I don't believe you." She sternly spoke. "Like I said I'll speak to you later."

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because I was not aware that we had a new student named Gray, so I don't believe you."

"But we do. You'll see and when you do you will have to owe me an apology you hear me Erza."

"Fine, I agree to your previous statement Natsu. But, if the Gray person turns out not to be real you will be as dead as my strawberry cheesecake thief when I figure out who it is. You hear me Natsu?" She firmly replied.

"I do Erza," Natsu began to speak like thunder, "Because I'm all fired up to prove you wrong."

BOOM. "Natsu shut the hell up," Gildarts yelled after throwing the enormous dictionary at the pinkette's head.

"Sure thing Gildarts," Natsu replied while seeing stars. For some strange reason, he felt a little woozy and began to get up to get back in his seat. As he reached his goal, Erza whispered in his ear.

"You're just glad I didn't have to punish you this time."

 **O-O**  
 **Gray**

"Mmmmm." Gray began to awaken from his strange slumber. When awoken his eyes drifted around the room. He was in a basic infirmary on a medical bed with seven other beds located to his right. He began to wonder where he is, then he realizes something. 'Goddamn it, this is an ice pack. isn't it? Hopefully, no one learned about it. Oh well.' He thought to himself and shrug off hopefully any embarrassment. The boy felt a sharp pain in the back of his head when he felled from fainting. It was sharp, but overall he could handle the bump. The raven reached in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. The time was 2:30 PM and at the time was three messages left by no other than Ur. The First read (Gray are you ok), and the last two read (Gray?) (Well, when you get home, you owe me an explanation of why you fainted, Bucco.) As he read the last message, he instantly replied to Ur stating he fine and he will explain right after school.

From there Gray took a few breathing minutes before actually getting up. Out of the corner of his eye, he picked up horrible handwriting on his arm.

 **Hey pervert, the Ice pack gave you a boner. Anyways after you wake up be sure to call me to makes sure you're actually ok. Ok, new kid?**

 **(509) 589-1050**

 **-Natsu:)**

"Goddamn it. Just my Fucking luck," Gray yelled extremely loud. 'Why is the universe doing this to me and how.' He kept on thinking.

"Woah, young boy watch your language we are in a school," A blue hair young women came walking out of the corner. "Your head must hurt, but you still need to condone the types of words you decide to use."

"Sorry, umm.." Gray tried to think of what to call her.

"The name is Wendy, and I'm one of the school nurses." She started again. "Anyways I accept your apology, but you may leave the school now the bell will ring any minute. Also, I gave a notice to your mom because it was a minor faint and your first one that anyone knows of. So, you are free to go." Wendy finished.

'Sweet no long lecture here.' Gray thought and he proceeded to speak. "Ok thank you, Wendy, I'll be on my way then."

Gray began to leave the premises, but the young lady blocked Gray from walking off. "Wait one more moment." She spoke and paused in order for Gray to look at her, "Please, thank that boy who took you here, the infirmary. It was very kind of him to such a thing." The raven the took one more look at the miniature young women a nodded yes to her. He then turned his head and walked out the door. From there he took many step across a couple of halls before hearing the bell ring. The bell was high pitch and scared him when it first buzzed. He then continued his walk until he reaches the exact site he wanted to see. His locker. He continued to take step toward the lock and finally reach the end of his walk. The young boy opened his locker and took out his bag and pack one binder that he had since first period this morning. He then turned his head to the left. Though with the raven's luck, he immediately hit his head on the side of a locker a recently opened right next to him.

"Ow, that's twice today," Gray said in mildly frustrated monotone voice.

"Oh, it's Gray isn't it?" said what seemed to Gray to be a pink haired asshole.

'Goddamn it. Give me a fucking break.' Gray thought. "Yes, and Natsu right?"

"Correct. So are you feeling better?"

"Not really," Gray tried to mumble without being irritated, but Natsu still heard what the raven's words. "Thank you though for taking me to the infirmary." Gray fulfilled his task given to him by the childlike school nurse.

"No Problem. So what happened earlier." Natsu tried to pry into the truth.

"I don't know honestly," Gray lied through his teeth, "it must have been the heat or something."

"Really, that's so strange."

"Yeah, I don't do well with the heat." Gray covered the first lie with a truth.

"I thought it was cold today, but I'm not you I guess."

'Really he thought it was cold.' was the thought that invaded Gray's mind. "Well, I must be one my way then. Have to walk home." The raven tried to escape the pinkette.

"Oh, where do you live."

"401 N. Halsey Avenue."

"Really," the pinkette looked surprised, "I live only eight blocks from there."

'Damn it, Gray why do you even try.' He thought. "You do?"

"Yeah, I guess I walk with you then."

Gray then tried to breathe slowly, trying to be calm and not faint in anger. The perfect placed events seemed to annoyingly happen quite frequently. "Sure why not." Gray then began to walk the path in which he will get used in the following months, yet to come. The pinkette and raven walk next to each other in a pure silence that seemed to be nicefor Gray. Though with Gray unnatural luck, Natsu began to talk once more.

"Oh, by the way, I was gonna tell you something earlier."

'Oh no, not again.' Gray thought and stopped in fear. "And what was that?" The words manage o escape from the poor raven.

"This may be crazy," Natsu walked and scratched his head simultaneously, "but I seriously saw you in a dream."

'God Fucking Damnit it is the same dream, isn't it?' The raven heart began to race once more, but Gray was determined to face this strange coincidence once and for all. "It's most likely not that crazy." Gray finally assured him. "What was the dream about." Gray regretted asking and gulped down his words expecting the worse to come.

"Umm, it was quite boring dream actually."

'What the dream was intense, you idiot.' The raven thought. "Really?"

"Yeah, we went to a cafe and mildly talk about nonsense. It was boring and strange because I met you the very next day."

Gray was relive from embarrassment in seconds. That was the one thing that went well for the raven today. This actually kept him in a good mood while on the walk where he began to like Natsu's company. From there the two kept talking about small things trying to get to know one another. They asked… No Natsu asked a bunch of starter question seemingly being obsessed with Gray. Although, with Natsu's brain, the situation didn't seem awkward at all. "So how long have you been here, Gray?" the pinkette ask.

"I'm been here for a small amount of time. Used to live in Hargeon, but was adopted and moved to Magnolia."

"You're adopted huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's cool," Natsu said causing Gray to raise an eyebrow.

"What about you.

"Huh?"

"How long have you been here."

"Oh, I've been here all my life. In fact I was even born here."

"Ahh, Gotcha."

The two began to walk in silence once more. When the time came, as they reach Gray's house, the raven stopped and thanked Natsu once more for earlier today and begun to walk away from Natsu.

"Hey Gray, stop for a sec." Natsu loudly demanded the raven.

"What?" Gray seemed to be annoyed again.

"Umm, can I get your number real quick." Natsu pulled out his phone to add a new contact.

"Sure, it's 971." Gray started.

"Ok."

"998."

"Got it."

"2707."

"2... 7... 0... 7...," Natsu repeated "Ok, there we go. You're now under Ice pervert."  
Natsu smiled at Gray and parted his way with him. He began to run away from Gray, before the raven could retaliate, and left Gray dumbfounded.

'What the hell.' Gray thought. He then turned the opposite way and started slowly walking towards his gate. Then, he realized what just happened. The raven happened to make an everlasting impression with the pinkette from his dream, and that impression may come back to haunt him.

 **End of Chapter:**

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Hello my fellow Gratsu lovers I am back from the dead. I'm am so sorry for those who have been reading the story, whom I am Grateful of. I'm am so sorry once again. Back in December, I broke three of my finger on my right hand. Therefore, I was left unable to type or write this story. My fingers were taken off the splint back in February, but I couldn't accurately type until April. By the time April came around, I eventually forgot all my plans that I had in store for this story. I've wrote my different chapters, but it wasn't until this one that I have decided the path I want to take for this story. Though, there is no excuse so I truly agree if you want to kill me by now. Therefore, all I can hope is that you enjoy this new Chapter and the ones that will come to follow in the future. Stayed tuned for Chapter 6 titled Blood.**_

 _ **Sincerely;**_

 _ **Lucky**_

 _ **Comments From chapter 4 Uneasiness**_

 ** _From 0oCristelo0:_**

 _ **"Poor Gray! And inattentive Natsu didn't see that Gray has collapsed XD Thanks for the update!"**_

 _ **You are welcome for the update back then, and I am sorry for the long wait of the next chapter. Forgive me.**_

 _ **From a Guest reader:**_

 _ **"Nice chapter! My poor Gray!"**_

 _ **Yes, agreed poor Gray.**_

 _ **From a Guest reader:**_

 _ **"waiting for the next chapter! please :D"**_

 _ **I am so sorry for the wait, but I was unable to write. So please forgive me.**_

 _ **From a Guest reader:**_

 _ **"I hope you'll update one day! I love your fic!"**_

 _ **Thank you for the compliment. I am so sorry for the wait, but I did update again if that's a plus.**_


End file.
